


Hollowed skies

by Galivanter_of_the_stars



Category: Final Fantasy, Youtubers, anime - Fandom, trash taste - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, Monster of the Week, Other, Sci-Fi, Slow Burn, Trash taste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galivanter_of_the_stars/pseuds/Galivanter_of_the_stars
Summary: Hollowed Skies is a competition held in Crimson city where 15 contestants fight for their lives at the chance to become the new Lionheart, a prestige title that comes with a large amount of fame, fortune, and power. So please come join our 3 heroes; Joey, a cocky dragoon prince who wanted to finally leave his old home to find new pastures, Garnt, A very smart yet painfully shy black mage ready to prove to his father that he is worthy of being the next heir to the throne, and Connor a wandering destructive berserker ready to finally escape his past and many other very familiar contestants. So, get ready to see action, espionage, betrayal, heartbreak, and much much more in this fun tale of self-worth and the true meaning of being a hero.
Relationships: Emirichu/Daidus
Kudos: 6





	1. The Daring Dragoon

There was Joey, his jet black hair flowing against the cooling wind from the rolled-down car window. His eyes wandered all over the gorgeous sleek modern buildings that seemed to reach the heavens. Even though Joey was a royal he’s never actually visited or...hell, even seen a proper Regalien city from this close before, the most he could’ve ever seen one was back in his home country of Acerola where he went out to train his jumps at the edge of his castle in the middle of the night and even then all he would be able to see was their rooftops and some glimpses of their bright building lights.  
  
“SCREECH”

The car came to a sudden stop completely taking Joey out of his dreamlike state  
  
“Huh….what happened Spinet?” Joey said in a weak tired voice

“I am sorry mister Bizinger but there seems to be a humongous sombre attack going on, it's way too dangerous, I’ll reroute.” The female driver calmly stated 

“Oh,” Joey went back to his window position then jolted up and questioned ”..wait a minute did you just say a _sombre_ attack in a…. _Regalien_ , ain’t this shits supposed to be like guarded out the ass, how the fuck did they allow a **sombre** to get in?”

Joey started to quickly reach for his spear case and armor putting them on as he spoke with Spinet.

“Well, I don't know; the king's advisors aren't responding right now and-wait a minute where do you think _**you’re**_ going?”

“To go fight the fucking monster what else does it look like I’m doing”

Joey quickly responded

“Well you better make it quick, the king here’s kind of a basketcase and he doesn’t like waiting; so who knows what’ll happen if you’re late. He might even kick you out of Hollowed Skies.”

The driver said concerningly. 

“Please, with my audition tape, I bet I could arrive halfway through the fucking thing and they’d be begging for me to join.”

Joey smirked.

The assistant gave him a quick glare. 

“Fine, I’ll make it quick or whatever…”

“Good in case you can’t find me, go to Gamoaji station, give them this ticket and they should take care of you from there.”

Spinet then handed Joey the ticket and drove off. 

“Great, as if finding a black sports car in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the world is one of the fuckin’ easiest things to do.” Joey scoffed.

He opened his case and brought out a dark blue spear, embroidered with golden dragons and nymphs. Joey took a deep breath and

_WHOOOOOSH_

did a humongous leap in order to scan the area. 

“ _Ah-_ _ha!_ There you are, you little shit.”

Joey exclaimed as he saw a large, dark purple, reptile creature with one enormous green mechanical eye, destroying anything in its path. 

He casted an aeroa spell beneath his feet and boosted himself over to the large beast.

Joey came hard onto the creature's back and he stabbed it with his spear. He then lodged it into its back and jumped off, his spear in hand. Joey then ran in front of the creature and yelled

“HEY UGLY!”

The monster responded by turning around, its eye now glowing a dark blue. Joey then tried throwing his spear again harder this time but it bounced off 

“The fuck?” Joey said.

The prince then slid over to his spear to collect it, again barley dodging the large scaly claw attacks from the creature and he then retaliated with some of his own attacks, and still, his spear haven't done barely anything to the sombre.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ I didn’t know sombre’s in Crimson were gonna be this tu-”

but just before Joey could finish his sentence, the dark purple monster used it’s slimy long tongue to grab Joey and then swung him into a building, sending him crashing through the window and having him land next to the elevator, but not without hitting some chairs and desks along the way. 

"DING"

The elevator ringed before opening its doors to reveal a tall slim browned skinned man with a very sleek white blazer combined with a black shirt, dress pants, and shoes; wielding two materia enhanced pistols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter to hollowed skies. I absolutely can't wait to show you all the story I've been working on. This is truly more of a love letter to all the YouTubers here, I adore them all and their content and I just wanted to say thanks to them for helping me get through this year. (also criticism is more than welcome I always love learning and this is great practice for me) So please enjoy :)


	2. The Blooming Black Mage

The elevator ringed before opening its doors to reveal a tall slim, browned skinned man with a very sleek white blazer combined with a black shirt, dress pants, and shoes; wielding almost two solid black materia enhanced pistols. “Who the hell do you think you are “Mr.Badass?” Joey snarked while trying desperately to get up.  
.  
“I’m Garnt Maneetapho; reigning heir of Ekidona, a powerful S ranked black mage and also not the dumb cunt on floor, covered in monster slime,” The well-dressed man said…..in his head, cause whatever came out of his mouth was completely inaudible to Joey.

“What did ya say?” Joey asked.

“Uhm...the name’s Garnet Maneetapho and I’m…the...uhm..n-next heir to the thr-”

“LOOK OUT!”

Joey exclaimed grabbing garnt and jumping with him out the window to a neighbouring building to avoid a massive swipe from the sombre with the bit of strength he had left.

“SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!” The monster wailed.

“Wow, tha-that was like such a COOL move mate, I’ve never actually seen a dragoon jump in person before.”

“Yeah, yeah *cough-cough* sure whatever man. Now if you would excuse me Grant or whatever the fuck your name is, I have a fight to get back too.” Joey said while barely being able to stand, covered in blood and bruises. 

“Hey, Uhm...you look kind rough I think I have a healing tablet in my pocket somewhere.” Garnt said worryingly while shuffling through his pockets.

“Nah I'm good bro, I had that fight perfectly under control.” Joey responded,

“I mean well...y-you didn’t even try to break the sombre's shell, plus I did find you beaten up on the floor soooooo...maybe you weren’t as in control as you might’ve thought,” Garnt responded.

“Oooooh fuck, I forget about the shell, shit no wonder my lance did barley anything to that son-of-a-bitch. I didn’t know the sombres here shells were so strong; like where I am from we used to be able to ANNIHILATE them buggahs with just one skip let alone a whole bloody jump.” Joey said this time a bit more put together. “Also what else did you say, you mumbled a bit in the end there

. “Oh nothing…”

Garnt said sweat beaming from his brow. 

“B-But yeah I think it might be the monster’s cybernetic parts that are enhancing its mana flow to be able to replace it that fast.” Garnt explained. 

“So how the hell am I supposed to beat it?” Joey questioned looking out at the monster through the office window.

“And you better make it quick Mr. Badass cause it's coming for this building next.”

“Well, it's not necessarily what you're gonna do. It's more like what we’re gonna do since you need very powerful spells to break a sombre’s shell faster. Ya see, originally I was gonna just break the shell and try to stabilize the monster as much as I can until the knights arrived, but now that you're here I have a plan!” Garnt confidently stated

. “While I am not exactly the biggest fan of working together, as long as it’ll get the monster gone I’m all in.” Joey said.

“Well, when I first got here I saw you get a solid hit to the monster’s back, while its eyes were green, but when its eyes turned blue you couldn’t do anything to it. So, I’m assuming that whenever it thinks it’s in danger, the shell materia in its eye activates” 

“So that means that have to do sneak attacks on this thing?” Joey asked.

“Not necessarily, you see, I think that maybe we could overload the crystal to the point where it can’t handle it. Ya see, with enough spells aimed at them, especially ones of opposing elements to the materia, it can break and then fill the user with too much mana at once putting them in a mana daze; so we then come in, while the monster is dazed and then take the one-eyed fuck out.” Garnt explained. 

“Ok, I can work with that.”

“WAIT-” Garnt screamed but joey was out in the blink of an eye.

WOOSH

CRASH

Then suddenly Joey leapt out of the building through the window and tried again to stab the creature but this time in its big bulging eye, but before he did, the monster reacted and tried to bite him before he did so. Joey then quickly casted aeroa underneath his feet again to propel himself off of the creature in order to get the proper distance. 

“HEY, YOU LITTLE FUCKING CYCLOPS COCK-SUCKER! COME AND FUCKIN’ GET IT!”Joey exclaimed in order to get the monster’s attention

“SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!” The monster screamed even louder than before. 

It worked and joey quickly started to run for his life while trying to cast some small aero spells in order to help overload the sombre’s materia a bit more while waiting for Garnt.

“Ok, garnt now all you have to do is just cast the right spell and that should be able to overload the stone.” Garnt muttered to himself as he was running up the stairs to the roof.  
“Well if it is a reptile I think maybe a Firaraga; no it’s most likely cold-blooded that would only help it, Terraga in order to help stop it moving, no, that would take too long, maybe...Thundaja?. No, what if I miss, I would be missing way too much mana to cast another spell……” Garnt kept muttering to himself, now on the roof on which spell to use.

After almost 7 minutes of running, Joey finally screamed at Garnt.

“HEY DUDE, COULD YOU MAYBE FUCKING HURRY UP, I’M ALMOST OUT OF MANA!”

Joey screamed at Garnt, the monster slowly creeping up behind him. 

“I’AM THINKING, I’AM THINKING, COULD YOU MAYBE KEEP IT DISTRACTED FOR A BIT LONGER!” 

Garnt screamed back.

“ARE YOU KIDDING THIS WAS YOUR FUCKING PLAN AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN THINK ON WHAT YOU WERE GONNA CAST!” 

Joey responded this a time a lot more agitated 

“WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN’T JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW MID MY EXPLANATION MAYBE I WOULDN’T BE HERE!”

Garnt also responded equally as angry.

“YOU FUCKIN’-, URG THIS IS WHY I DON’T WORK WITH OTHER ROYALS, ALL OF YOU ARE BLOODY KNOBHEADS, THAT ONLY EVER GET OTHERS INTO TROU-”

But before Joey could finish his sentence, the monster came and tightened it grasped the dragoon.

His armour slowly chinking and cracking between the reptile’s claws. 

“Oh, you gotta be shitting me...” Joey muttered under his breath his voice weakened by the sombre’s grip. 

“GRANT!”

Joey yelled as hard as he could.

“YOU BETTER CAST SOMETHING RIGHT NOW *GASP* OR SO HELP I WILL CRAWL OUT THROUGH THIS *GASP* LIZARDS FUCKIN’ ANUS AND MURDER YOU!”

Joey continued.

Garnt now panicking at the sight of the man about to be eaten, yelled in response

“OK, OK!”

The mage responded frantically, his white blazer now dripping in sweat. Garnt then in a panic and aimed his gun and said the first spell that came to his mind 

“SHELL!”

“THUNK”

The bullet hitting joey square in the face, knocking his head back a little as it did so. While it did sting it didn’t quite exactly hurt, but it was overwhelming enough to make him lose his strength and pass out in the monster’s arms.

“I’M SORRY! IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MY MIND!”

Garnt now really panicking looking at Joey’s unconscious body ready to be eaten; tried to do another spell but 

“Shit!”

….the triggers were jammed. 

“M-maybe, maybe they were *snort* right if I can’t even cast a spell to save someone’s life, how the fuck am I *snort* s-s-supposed to rule a kingd-”

“Klang”

His bullets and pistols fell to the floor.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Garnt now on the floor looked defeatedly, snot and tears flowing down his face, on as he now realized that someone’s life might be lost today due to his agitation. Now, Garnt started to tear up. But then he heard in the distance

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” 

A large passionate scream combined with the absolute roaring engine of a motorcycle. 

He wiped the tears from his face and looked over to see a buff lighter-skinned man his face a searing red and contrasting heavily form his sandy-blonde hair, wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and sneakers, ready for the fight of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotcha! this chapter came out a week earlier than you expected it well, (also learned about spacing), tell me who do you think the mysterious biker could be? But be warned it's truly a mystery rivaling any detective Holmes story lol.


	3. The Wandering Warrior

The large man was also holding an absolutely enormous battle-axe the same color as his motorcycle a blood-red, it was filled with different ornaments such as necklaces and bracelets, the axe was double-bladed with a sharp wide tip, each piece having what seemed to be dog heads with materia in each eye engraved into them.

Garnt looked on in awe as he saw the berserker rising and ready to strike and just before the monster ate joey, the man then yelled loudly 

**“CERBERUS BRING THE APOCALYPSE!”**

and with that, all three dog heads came together forming one giant front blade and the metal started to burn a passionate crimson. The man then propelled himself off of the bike, he swung and cut the monster’s hand that was holding Joey of, almost taking Joey with it. The man caught Joey and with him in hand landed back on his bike. 

“WOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO! HEY DID YOU SEE THAT BRO, FUCKIN’ SICK RIGHT? HAD TO TRAIN MY ASS OFF FOR HOURS ON THIS BIKE FOR THAT, BUT, THAT WAS _SO_ WORTH IT.”

The man yelled, while aggressively nudging joey awake. 

“Uh wait...what happened?....who are you?”

Joey said in a daze. 

“OH, THE NAMES CER-I MEAN CONNER AND I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS FROM THAT MONSTER, SO WHAT’S YOURS?”

The Warrior asked.

“Joey”

He responded, now on the bike as well.

“OH, THAT’S SO COOL I USED TO HAVE HUNTING BUDDY NAMED JOEY. HOPEFULLY, YOU CAN LAST LONGER THAN HIM.” 

“ What did you just say motherfucker.”

“HOLD ON TIGHT.”

Connor got his hand and aimed it at the ground and yelled

“FLARE!”

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

and just like that, the warrior launched himself toward the roof where garnt was, bike and all. 

*RUMBLE*

the roof shook as the man landed behind garnt.   
  
“M-mister please d-don’t kill me, I am don’t wan-” 

“KILL YOU? NO...I TORTURE MY VICTIMS FIRST.”

“Oh my god.” Garnt squealed, his trousers started to feel a bit warm. 

“I’AM JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHA GOT YOU. YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO WET YOUR TROUSERS THERE MATE.”

Garnt breathed a sigh of relief and said “Yep...almost…. _(thank the lord these trousers are black)._ ” 

“ANYWAY THE NAME’S CONNOR, YOUR’S?”

“Garnt.”

“Conner, don’t wanna sound like a cunt but could you please lower your fucking volume my ears are already bloody ringing enough cause of that flare earlier.”

“Oh, I was yelling, sorry just kinda got in the mood there mate, haven’t used this baby in a while.” Conner said while looking at his axe which is now slowly cooling off and going back to its original 2-bladed form. 

“No shit, how the fuck did you do that anyway with _only_ an axe, I thought Mr.Badass told me we could only do damage while its eyes were green.”

“Well, its eyes started to turn green after I knocked you out...and it...tried...to eat….you.”Garnt recounted barely getting to the end before he realized it was too late to stop.

“Eat me, FUCKIN’ **EAT** ME!”

“Look I am sorry okay I was gonna cast a spell to save you but then thing lead to another and-”

“NO, NO, NO YOU LISTEN HEAR MOTHER FUCKER, YOU ALMOST LET A MONSTER **EAT** ME DUE TO YOUR INDESICIVNESS OF CHOOSING A FUCKING SPELL. A-AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A BLOODY HEIR OR SOME DUMB SHIT LIKE THAT?” Joey asked his face just as red as Conner’s was minutes ago.

“yeah,” Garnt barley hiccuped, prepared for what he was about to hear.

“THEN HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN RULE A FUCKIN’ KINGDOM WHEN YOU CAN’T EVEN RULE YOUR BLOODY SELF. I swear royals man, always a fucking headache and my folks always fuckin’ wondered why I left that blasted castle, causes of the pussy pieces of shits like YOU!-”

“LOOK I KNOW I KNOW I BLOODY **FUCKIN’** KNOW, THAT’S WHAT EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS. “GARNT HOW CAN YOU RUN A KINGDOM? YOU’RE ALWAYS SO BLOODY QUIET.”, OR “HOW IS THE BLOODY PRINCE GONNA HELP THE KINGDOM WHEN HE CAN BARLEY WIPE THE **SHITE OFF HIS OWN BUM** ” OR “ WE SHOULD KISS THE FUTURE OF THE KINGDOM GOODBYE CAUSE THAT STUPID FUCKIN’ PRINCE WASTED OUR SPOT FOR THE COMPETITION.” AND YOU KNOW WHAT I’AM SICK OF IT, I’AM SICK OF IT ALL. PEOPLE LIKE YOU ALWAYS BRING ME THE FUCK DOWN AND MARK MY WORDS YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH I WILL FUCKING DESTROY THIS MONSTER ON MY BLOODY OWN AND THEN SMEAR YOU WITH ITS OWN SHITE.”

Garnt screamed spit flying from his mouth as he did so, almost completely spraying Joey’s face.

“ALRIGHT THEN, FUCKING BRING IT MATE, BUT DON’T GO RUNNING TO YOUR PARENTS CAUSED I SHOWED YOU HOW MUCH OF A COCK SLEEVE _YOU_ ARE!” Joey taunted wiping the spit off his face.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
  
Conner hollered. Joey and Garnt look back 

“YA SEE NOW THAT’S WHAT I’AM TALKING ABOUT, PASSION, HAVEN’T SEEN THIS IN…. QUITE A WHILE, NOW C’MON MEN AND LET US INSTEAD OF PUTTING IT OUT ON EACH OTHER let's GO FUCKING BEAT THIS BASTARD TO THE BLOODY GROUND AND THEN GET A ROUND OF COLD ONES ON ME.”

\"Fine then but as soon as we are done and I kick your ass you have to leave the competition." Joey demanded

"Ok, but only if that applies to you as well, of course." Garnt said

"Wouldn't have it any other **fucking** way." Joey responded 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” 

All three warriors screamed at the top of there lungs. They all then jumped down onto Connor’s motorcycle and charged the monster.

“FIRAGA!”

“THUNDAJA”

“AEROGA”

All three men casted their spells accidentally causing them all to fuse together and create a massive orb of complete chaos, which Conner then got his axe and swung at it like a baseball.

KA-BOOOOOOOOM

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

It was a direct hit towards the monster’s eyeball, successfully overloading the monster and but not exactly breaking its materia. That didn’t matter to the boys however cause the sombre while it was weakened, it was still very much kicking and screeching to fight.

“Let me show you how it’s done,” Joey said to Garnt before jumping into the air and then completely crashing hard onto the sombre’s back this time lodging it deeper than he did before 

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH 

The monster yelped again.

“Yeah, cheeky cunt you think doing a fucking hop is gonna stop it, well then look at this.”

“BLIZAGA”

Garnt shouted and tried to shoot his gun but nothing happened 

“Shit” Garnt muttered.

“What happened princey cant choose a spell again?” Joey taunted as he jumped off the monster and landed next to Garnt.

“No, I think I must’ve left the rest of my bullets on the roof.” Garnt responded 

“Whatever cunt, more monster for me.” 

Joey then jumped back up and continued the fight.

“HEY, GARNT.” Conner yelled

“Huh?”

“HERE”

*WOOSH* *WOOSH*

Two small daggers infused with materia passed by stabbing through Garnt’s clothes barley hitting any of his body parts but clinging him to the wall behind him.

“YOU CAN USE THOSE, BUT, BE CAREFUL THOUGH THEY CAN’T HANDLE POWERFUL SPELLS LIKE THE ONE YOUR GUNS DID EARLIER. OH...THAT REMINDS ME THERE SHOULD BE SOME MANA TABLETS IN THEIR HANDLES TAKE THOSE AND THEN COME JOIN US.”Conner shouted 

“ON IT” Garnt responded

After that Connor, then looked at his axe focused his mind and then looked at the monster and ran straight for it. He then stood in front of it and said

“You know back in my little village of Remu, I used to be able to get sombres and kill them without taking a scratch, it was so boring I **had** to get out of there, so c’mon ya bastard lets see how Crimbson’s sombre’s fuckin’ dance.”

The monster tried to use its slimy tongue on Conner like it did on Joey but this time due to its weakened state and Connor’s skill it missed, and just like that Conner went up to the monster got on its back and slid down with his axe towards its claw and glided right through it.

SCREEEEEEEECH

The monster screamed now missing two claws one in the front and one in the back 

“Oh, sick my turn,” Joey said. He then boosted up into the sky casting an aero to help and then he exclaimed

“THUNDER” 

Joey casted the spell and a small magical ball of electricity came around him joey using it to help speed him up and then he got his spear and swiftly took off the back leg. 

“Oh, I’m not just gonna give the win to you that easily.” 

Garnt said then with his new daggers he started to quickly run towards the monster and yelled

“SNOWSTORM”

This spell seemingly a combination of both aero and blizzard, Garnt was able to propel himself fast to be able to both encase the monster’s claw in ice and then using his daggers to do a spinning attack cutting off the last leg.

SCREEEEEEEEEECH

The monster now on the ground, the boys knew what they had to. They looked at each other and then nodded. Then Joey jumped into the air one last time, Garnt casted snowstorm yet again and Conner took a deep breath and focused on his target. Then in one last team battle cry.

**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH”**

They all came in at once decapitating the monster and its body started to slowly turn into a strong purple smoke leaving only its skull behind and the infamous shell materia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, and there is the final prologue chapter (AKA: episode 0). I know very edgy but I couldn't help myself. But thanks for reading, I honestly don't know when episode one is gonna air, but I finished my goal of finishing the prologue before the end of the year so hooray. But please I am still looking for feedback, so again don't be shy to write down in the comments what you enjoyed and what you didn't enjoy about my work. Maybe even share it if you can that would mean a lot. So, again thank you for giving me a chance and let the games begin in 2021


End file.
